Crypton Future Media, Inc.
Crypton Future Media, Inc. ''' est une compagnie d'importation de périphériques audio basée à Sapporo, au Japon. Cette société est également célèbre pour son développement des VOCALOIDs MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin, Len et Megurine Luka. C'est la toute première entreprise de VOCALOID à produire une série. À propos Crypton Future Media, Inc. a été créée en 1995 en tant que compagnie d'importation et de vente de logiciels de musique. La société rejoint le projet des VOCALOIDs en mai 2002, et sort, avec Yamaha Corporation, KAITO en 2004, et MEIKO en 2006. Ce n'est qu'après la sortie de Hatsune Miku en août 2007 que Crypton Future Media, avec VOCALOID, est devenu populaire. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à utiliser le moteur VOCALOID2, ils ont créé la «Character Vocal Series», qui produirait plus tard une tendance à utiliser des «avatars» ou des «mascottes» pour représenter le programme VOCALOID. Le succès de cette stratégie commerciale a fait de Crypton le développeur leader de VOCALOID. Selon Crypton, parce que les chanteurs professionnels ont refusé de donner leur voix (ils craignaient que le logiciel ne crée de simples clones de celle-ci), Crypton a changé son objectif d'imiter les voix de certains chanteurs pour s'orienter vers la modification sonore pour créer des voix originales et caractéristiques. Ce changement d'objectif les a amenés à échantillonner les voix de divers chanteurs.2008 How Hatsune Miku was born: Interview with Crypton Future Media IT Media News, Feb 22, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-02-28 Les termes d'utilisation de VOCALOID de Crypton sont les suivants : Tous les droits ou obligations découlant des chants créés par le logiciel appartiennent à l'utilisateur du logiciel. Tout comme n'importe quel synthétiseur de musique, le logiciel est traité comme un instrument de musique et les chants comme son. Selon les termes de la licence, le logiciel Character Vocal Series peut être utilisé pour créer des chants à des fins commerciales ou non commerciales, à condition que les voix ne fassent pas atteinte à la politique publique. En d'autres termes, l'utilisateur est lié aux termes de la licence avec Crypton pour ne pas synthétiser des paroles désagrégatives ou perturbatrices. D'autre part, le droit d'auteur de l'image et du nom de la mascotte appartient à Crypton. Selon les termes de la licence, un utilisateur ne peut pas commercialiser une chanson comme une chanson chantée par le personnage, ni utiliser l'image de mascotte sur des produits commerciaux sans le consentement de Crypton. Voicebanks '''Les voicebanks développées par la compagnie : VOCALOID2 Character Vocal Series (CV) Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku.jpg|Hatsune Miku|link=Hatsune Miku (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_cfm_Kagamine_RinLen.png|Kagamine|link=Kagamine Rin et Len (VOCALOID2) KagamineAct2.jpg|Kagamine act2|link=Kagamine act2 Ofclboxart_cfm_Megurine_Luka.jpg|Megurine Luka|link=Megurine Luka (VOCALOID2) Append Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku_Append.jpg|Miku Append|link=Hatsune Miku Append Ofclboxart_cfm_Kagamine_RinLen_Append.jpg|Kagamine Append|link=Kagamine Rin et Len Append VOCALOID3 V3_KAITO_boxart.jpg|KAITO V3|link=KAITO V3 Hatsune Miku V3 English boxart.jpg|Miku V3 English|link=Hatsune Miku V3 English Box_mikuv3.png|Hatsune Miku V3|link=Hatsune Miku V3 MeikoV3_box.png|MEIKO V3|link=MEIKO V3 VOCALOID4 box_lukav4x.png|Megurine Luka V4X|link=Megurine Luka V4X Box rnlnv4x.png|Kagamine V4X|link=Kagamine Rin et Len V4X RINLENV4E.png|Kagamine V4 English|link=Kagamine Rin et Len V4 English MIKUV4X_TRANS.png|Hatsune Miku V4X|link=Hatsune Miku V4X miku4english.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 English|link=Hatsune Miku V4 English Miku chinese box.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese|link=Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese Voicebanks distribués Les voicebanks que la compagnie n'a pas développé, mais a distribué :. VOCALOID Ofclboxart zrog Leon.jpg|LEON|link=LEON (VOCALOID1) Ofclboxart zrog Lola.jpg|LOLA|link=LOLA (VOCALOID1) Ofclboxart zrog Miriam.jpg|MIRIAM|link=MIRIAM (VOCALOID1) Ofclboxart cfm Meiko.jpg|MEIKO|link=MEIKO (VOCALOID1) Ofclboxart cfm Kaito.jpeg|KAITO|link=KAITO (VOCALOID1) VOCALOID2 Ofclboxart pwrfx Sweet Ann.jpg|Sweet ANN|link=Sweet ANN (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_zrog_Prima.jpg|Prima|link=Prima (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_zrog_Sonika2.jpg|SONiKA|link=SONiKA (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_ahs_Kaai_Yuki.jpg|Kaai Yuki|link=Kaai Yuki (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_ahs_Hiyama_Kiyoteru.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru|link=Hiyama Kiyoteru (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Big_Al.jpg|BIG AL|link=BIG AL (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_zrog_Tonio.jpg|Tonio|link=Tonio (VOCALOID2) VOCALOID3 Mew_box.png|Mew|link=Mew (VOCALOID3) RION_boxart.png |Tone Rion|link=Tone Rion (VOCALOID3) Oliverboxart.png|OLIVER|link=OLIVER (VOCALOID3) YuzukiYukari_box.png|Yuzuki Yukari|link=Yuzuki Yukari (VOCALOID3) IAboxart.png|IA|link=IA (VOCALOID3) LAPIS boxart.png|Aoki Lapis |link=Aoki Lapis (VOCALOID3) VY2V3 boxart.png|VY2v3|link=VY2v3 Avannaboxart.jpg|AVANNA|link=AVANNA (VOCALOID3) Englishmeg.png|Megpoid English|link=Megpoid English ZOLA_Project_Boxart.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT|link=ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID3) Yohioloid_boxart_by_sartika3091-d7j9v9g.png|YOHIOloid|link=YOHIOloid (VOCALOID3) Merlineobox.jpg|Merli|link=Merli (VOCALOID3) AnoKanoBox.png|anon & kanon|link=anon & kanon (VOCALOID3) V3_zunko_box_2t1.png|Tohoku Zunko|link=Tohoku Zunko (VOCALOID3) IA-ROCKS package.png|IA ROCKS|link=IA ROCKS Galaco_jacket.png|galaco NEO|link=galaco (VOCALOID3) VOCALOID4 VY1v4_Boxart.png|VY1v4|link=VY1v4 CYBER_DIVA_box.png|CYBER DIVA|link=CYBER DIVA (VOCALOID4) Yukari v4 box.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari V4|link=Yuzuki Yukari V4 Gackpoidv4 Complete boxart.png|Gackpoid V4|link=Gackpoid V4 MikiNatural boxart.png|SF-A2 miki V4|link=SF-A2 miki V4 Iroha v4 box.jpg|Nekomura Iroha V4|link=Nekomura Iroha V4 Sachiko_V4_Box.png|Sachiko|link=Sachiko (VOCALOID4) Ruby Vocaloid-1.jpg|RUBY|link=RUBY (VOCALOID4) YukiNatural boxart.png|Kaai Yuki V4|link=Kaai Yuki V4 Kiyoteru package.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru|link=Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 GUMIV4Complete.png|Megpoid V4|link=Megpoid V4 Dex box.jpg|DEX|link=DEX (VOCALOID4) Daina box.jpg|DAINA|link=DAINA (VOCALOID4) RanaV4_300_boxart.png|Rana V4|link=Rana V4 Fukase box.png|Fukase|link=Fukase (VOCALOID4) Una boxart.png|Otomachi Una|link=Otomachi Una (VOCALOID4) zunko v4 box.png|Tohoku Zunko V4|link=Tohoku Zunko V4 V4_Nana_Complete_box.png|Macne Nana V4|link=Macne Nana V4 akari standalone.png|Kizuna Akari|link=Kizuna Akari (VOCALOID4) VOCALOID5 Haruno Sora Complete.png|Haruno Sora|link=Haruno Sora (VOCALOID5) Participations promotionnelles Figurines Littérature Jeux Applications ;Miku Flick :Divers Sites Piapro Crypton a configuré Piapro pour résoudre certains problèmes liés aux copyrights. En vertu du code de droit japonais, qui préserve strictement le droit du créateur original, les fan arts peuvent être considérés comme une violation du droit d'auteur. Cependant, le mouvement VOCALOID doit beaucoup à ces créations de fans ; alors en réponse, Crypton a approuvé ces productions dans la licencePiapro Character License similaire à Creative Commons (Note: Crypton n'est pas membre de l'association). Les utilisateurs sont encouragés à publier des illustrations, de la musique et des paroles sur Piapro. Le site autorise automatiquement l'utilisation de ces créations faites par des fans à des fins non commerciales lors de leur publication. Cet arrangement concerne les produits distribués par et les dérivés adoptés par Crypton uniquement. @Games/Tinier Me La communauté avatar japonaise @Games a collaboré avec Crypton, impliquant une machine de distribution spéciale (virtuelle) appelée "Tinier Gacha"TinierMe Gacha: Hatsune Miku qui a également été transférée sur le site doublé en anglais Tinierme. Cette machine distribue des articles aléatoires en édition limitée, non disponible dans les magasins ordinaires. La campagne a commencé le 20 juillet 2010 et s'est terminée le 30 novembre 2010Tinier Me: Hatsune Miku Collab Line-up! avec une gamme complète de tous les VOCALOID de Crypton. Ceux qui ont joué des chansons sur une scène en plein air ont remis des couvertures d'album. Les membres ont été encouragés à écouter les chansons de VOCALOID sur KarenTKAREN T, un site de divertissement en ligne. Le site offre aux musiciens une place pour présenter leur musique. À partir de maintenant, le site de Tinierme est fermé. Les éléments obtenus par Tinierme et les détails du compte n'ont pas été transférés à @Games, de sorte que les anciens membres de Tinierme sont tenus de créer un nouveau compte s'ils souhaitent jouer sur @Gameshttp://www.tinierne.com. Parrainages Robot Miku Chez CEATEC Japan 2009, Boffin (en commun avec Yamaha), le modèle de robot HRP-4C réagit au logiciel VOCALOID à des fins de démonstration. Elle était habillée pour ressembler à Hatsune Miku pour la démo.新VOCALOID「CV-4Cβ」、CEATECで歌う　声は中村繪里子さん:The New Vocaloid "CV-4Cβ" Sings at CEATEC. The Vocal Comes from Eriko Nakamura. IT Media News,October 8, 2009 Toyota Corolla En mai 2011, Toyota a utilisé Miku pour deux publicités en ligne pour promouvoir leur voiture, la Corolla. Elle est également affichée sur la page officielle de Toyota. Le 7 mai, USAmazon a placé un aperçu de la chanson "World is Mine" de Supercell en tant que célibataire. L'entrée a été présentée comme "The World is Mine Feat. Hatsune Miku". Participation à la série Super GT SuperGT_1.png|Studie 2008 SuperGT_2.png|MOLA 2008 GTcar2009.png|Studie 2009 SuperGT_4.png|Porsche 2010 SuperGT_5.png|GSR et Studie avec TeamUKYO 2011 La série VOCALOID, en particulier Miku, a participé activement à la série GT300 de la Super GT depuis la saison Super GT 2008, avec le soutien de Good Smile Racing (une branche de la société Good Smile, principalement chargée des produits liés à la voiture, en particulier les stickers itasha - qui sont des voitures comportant des illustrations de personnages de style anime). Bien que Good Smile Company n'ait pas été la première à apporter la culture anim3 et manga à Super GT, elle s'écarte des autres en mettant directement des itasha plutôt que des colorants sur les véhicules. Snow Miku Sky Town En février 2010, Snow Miku et une sculpture de neige Miku sont apparues pour la première fois au Sapporo Snow Festival en tant que contributeur officiel,Sapporo City Office où Crypton Future Media est situé, et une petite boutique Miku s'est ouverte temporairement à New Chitose Airport pendant le festival. Le projet Snow Miku a collaboré avec le festival a gagné en popularité, de sorte que le Miku Shop a été mis en place chaque hiver depuis 2010. Avec la renommée de Snow Miku en hiver Hokkaido, Crypton a créé Snow Miku Sky Town dans l'aéroport le 20 décembre 2014 et Miku Les marchandises sont achetées toute l'année dans ce magasin. Anecdote * Crypton Future Media a déclaré qu'ils ne feraient pas un anime basé sur leurs VOCALOIDs. Références Liens externes *Site officiel de Crypton *Site officiel : VOCALOIDs *Site officiel : sur Hatsune Miku (en Anglais) *Chaîne YouTube officielle de Crypton *Blog officiel de Crypton "Media phase" *Compte Twitter de Crypton *Compte Twitter de Crypton pour la série VOCALOID2 CV : "vocaloid2_cv_cfm_wat" *Comte Twitter de Crypton pour les séries "project if...": "project_if_cfm" *Piapro *KarenT (en Anglais) *Compte Facebook de Crypton *Asashi.com News Special sur Youtube *Snow Miku Sky Town dans le New Chitose Airport Navigation